Pink Elephants
The Pink Elephants are the true main antagonist and hallucinations that Dumbo and Timothy Mouse have after drinking the champagne that the clowns accidentally drop in Dumbo's water bucket in Disney's 1941 film, Dumbo. Appearances ''Dumbo'' During the film, the clowns Dumbo has worked with are changing into their casual clothes and celebrating a successful fireman act with champagne. They come up with a plan for their next act, and while they are leaving to tell their boss, one hits the table with the bottle of champagne into Dumbo's water bucket, which is right outside their break tent. Dumbo and Timothy drink the spiked water; Dumbo blows some bubbles, which transform into elephants and they start to hallucinate that these elephants are moving. These colorful hallucinations dance around and scare Dumbo and Timothy. Eventually, the effects of the champagne wear off and the elephants fade away. ''House of Mouse'' The Pink Elephants appear in several episodes of the series. In the episode "Mickey and Minnie's Big Vacation," while Donald and Daisy are in charge of the club, they book the Pink Elephants as one of their faulty acts (along with 101 Dragons). They cause several inconveniences to the guests, such as acting as a canoe for Pocahontas, being weights for Hercules (eventually causing him to fall through the floor), drinking Clarabelle's milk, knocking Timon into Goofy's dirty dishes, throwing Ursula on top of Goofy, stealing Pooh's honey (which makes sense because elephants are essentially the same as heffalumps) and, of course, frightening Dumbo. Fortunately, Timothy was able to get rid of the technicolor creatures by scaring them away with a wooden sign that had the word "Boo" written on it. Video Game Appearances ''Epic Mickey'' In the original storyboard. The Pink Elephants was planned to be one of the Beetleworx enemies in the game, But later were scrapped in the final storyboard. Disney Parks The Pink Elephants appear in certain shows at the Disney Parks. ''Animagique'' The Pink Elephants are the first set of characters Donald Duck encounters in the show. When they first appear before him, they perform a shortened version of the original Pink Elephants song. After this, Donald thanks them, and watches them exit. ''Fantasmic! Pink Elephants appear in the Disneyland version of the show, dancing to their song. Trivia *The Pink Elephants musical number is very controversial due to the inclusion of alcohol and drunkness. Because of this, several book adaptations of the film often cut out their scene and sometimes replace it with a new scene of Dumbo falling asleep and dreaming about flying. *A Pink Elephant made a cameo on the Simpsons where it crushes a goblin hallucination Barney was experiencing that was caused by a peyoti-laced organic drink. Afterwards, Barney thanks it and claims that it's always been there for him. *Part of the Pink Elephants' parade was heard playing on T.V. in Disney's 2007 film, ''Enchanted. *The Pink Elephants' theme music is played in the Donald Duck short "Tea For Two Hundred" in 1948, when the ants are marching to steal Donald's picnic food. Category:Classics Category:Singing Villains Category:Ghosts Category:1940's introduction Category:Masters of Evil Category:True Villains Category:Theme Park Villains Category:House of mouse cameos Category:Elephants Category:The Most Terrifying Villains Category:Dream Villains Category:Strongest Villains Category:Shapeshifters Category:Animals Category:Mickey Mouse Club cameos Category:Other Main Villains Category:The Worst Disney Villains Ever Category:Dumbo Villains Category:Males Category:Killers Category:Child Endangerment Category:Child Murderers Category:Villains with a deranged laugh Category:Insane characters‎ Category:Always evil Category:Nice Villains‏‎ Category:Demons Category:Comical Villains Category:Silent Villains Category:Scary villains Category:Deceased